A Silly Story: Upside Down Bouncin Off the Walls
by Son-Relena
Summary: This just a silly story. LOTS OF WUFEI BASHING. Please read.


**Upside Down, Bouncin Off the...Walls?**

**The gang's been invited over to Duo's for a party, and Duo has been cooking up a scheme.**   
**Duo: Thanks for helping*nods to Trowa and Cathy*, it means alot to me.**   
**Trowa: Just what do you need us for, Maxwell?**   
**Duo: Well, I need you to to not eat the food in large amounts.**   
**Cathy: What for?**   
**Duo: Oh, you'll see...*smiling eerily then turning sweet again* just promise me you won't?**   
**Trowa: Okay, but what's this all about?*eyeing Duo suspisciously***   
**Duo: Nothing!**   
**DING! DONG! The doorbell rang , and Duo ran to get the door.**   
**@@@@@@@@@**   
**Relena: So how ya been, Duo?**   
**Duo: Oh, I've been alright. Now lets get this party going.*he turns on the CD player and puts in a dance mix disc that starts with "Livin' La Vida Loca"* Come on, Hilde, lets dance.**   
**After they had danced through the entire CD Duo's scheme began to unravel.**   
**Dorothy: Hey, Duo, this is really good punch. What's your secret ingredient?**   
**Duo: I'm not telling, but you can have all you want.*smiles mischievously again* If you think you can guess.**   
**Dorothy: Alright, I will.**   
**@@@@@@@@@ **   
**Across the room.**   
**Relena: This is really good punch.**   
**Hilde: I think I could drink gallons of it.**   
**Sally: I could drink tons of it myself.**   
**Relena: I could drink more than you guys.**   
**All three: Could not! Could too! Ect...**   
**Noin: Let's settle this with a contest. Trowa, help me judge this contest over here.**   
**Trowa: What contest?**   
**Noin: They're trying to find out who can drink the most punch. All you need to do is put a dash under their name on this peice of paper.*she hands over the paper***   
**Trowa: I guess you can start.*he eyes them like they're nuts (which they will be in a matter glasses)***   
**@@@@@@@@@**   
**Over to the guys.**   
**Heero: What's up with the girls?**   
**Duo: Just a friendly little contest.**   
**WuFei: They're weirdoes.**   
**Quatre: Come on, it doesn't take a genius to see Duo put something in the food and the punch.**   
**Heero: Duo, did you?**   
**Duo: Well, well...Yeah, I did.**   
**WuFei: Figures. I know why he didn't warn us. Because none of us would willingly drink alcohol like that.**   
**Duo: For your information the only alcohol in the house is in my mouth wash. That stuff is merely filled with tons of sugar and caffeine. Plus, I dare all you guys to have some.**   
**Quatre: Misson accepted.*he was mimicing Heero***   
**Heero: Okay, you're on.**   
**WuFei: This is nonsense, but I won't be a coward.**   
**@@@@@@@@@@**   
**Back to Dorothy, who had by now drunk the whole bowl of punch.**   
**Zechs: Did you figure out the special ingredient?**   
**Dorothy: Yep. Pepermint candys.**   
**Cathy: You should eat somethin' Zechs. You look starved.**   
**Duo: Yeah, you look hungry, and I made the food myself.*he had just come over***   
**Zechs: Alright, I suppose.**   
**Duo: There's going to be a long night ahead.**   
**@@@@@@@@@**   
**And now over to contest. The girls have finished the punch.**   
**Trowa: The winner is well all of you.**   
**Sally: Oh, man.**   
**Relena: You're tellin me I really thought I could prove I could beat you two at something.**   
**Hilde: You couldn't win anything Miss Princess of the Weak.**   
**Sally: My Woofy is the one who's supposed to say that stuff.**   
**Hilde: Why? Cause he's one of them?**   
**Sally: He is not.**   
**Dorothy: Quatre could beat either of them.**   
**Relena: Yeah, Heero could take all three with one hand tied behind his back.**   
**Cathy: How long are you going to fight like this?**   
**Other four: Shut up! Stay out of this!**   
**Cathy: Don't tell me to shut up!**   
**The girls start a fist fight.**   
**Duo: Cat fight!*he runs over the guys following***   
**WuFei: Should we break it up? I mean they were just boasting.**   
**Duo: You need someone to fight for you so let her fight, Wu-man.**   
**WuFei angrily attacks Duo.**   
**Heero: Man they don't get along.**   
**Trowa: You're not kidding.**   
**Heero: Ya, know they were ranked weakest too.**   
**Trowa: Yeah, you're right. Wasn't it WuFei, Duo, Quatre, and then you?**   
**Heero: Yep.**   
**Trowa: I think we'd tie.**   
**Heero: I could beat you handicapped.**   
**Trowa: I don't know...**   
**Heero: You callin me a liar?*he rushes Trowa***   
**Quatre: Leave Trowa alone!*he tries to break it up and trips on Trowa's foot only to fall on Heero, there by joining the fight***   
**@@@@@@@@@**   
**Noin and Zechs have dicovered Duo's bedroom.**   
**Noin: Hey, look heres a brand new giant inflatible pool.**   
**Zechs: Come on lets put it in the living room and fill it up.**   
**Noin: Here's a foot pump.*she picks it up and follows Zechs who's carrying the pool***   
**Zechs: You blow it up, and I'll look for the hose.**   
**Noin: Okay! Like totally!*she sounded just like vallie girl. she starts crazily jumping on the foot pump***   
**Zechs returns with a hose and they start jumping together and fill the pool up with water.**   
**Noin: I think I saw squirt guns in the room.**   
**Zechs: Super Soakers?**   
**Noin: Oh yeah.**   
**@@@@@@@@@**   
**The fight is still as big as ever when Noin and Zechs walk over unoticed.**   
**Zechs and Noin: Charge.**   
**Others: AHHH! EEEEEK! Hey! Watch it!**   
**Everybody:*laughs***   
**Zechs and Noin get chased over by the pool. The group heres a noise and turns to see a furby (cause it's in the future it can walk).**   
**WuFei: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! It's a furby!*without waiting second more he bashes it with his foot and it breaks hitting a wall***   
**Duo: Hey that's my favorite toy!**   
**Others: HA! HA! HA! HA!**   
**Duo had run directly at WuFei who was standing in front of the pool, also who moved a the last minute so poor Duo flew right into the water.**   
**Duo: Don't laugh!*he starts throwing water at the others***   
**Heero: Cut it out, Maxwell.**   
**Duo: Make me!**   
**Heero: Okay, if you say so. Anybody else want the pleasure?**   
**Girls except for Hilde:*they've been talking* We'll do it!**   
**The girls jump in the pool and start to undo his braid.**   
**Hilde: Hey, leave him alone.*she starts toward him and is grabbed by Quatre, she elbows him in the ribs***   
**Quatre:*he starts chasing her* Why you little jerkett!**   
**@@@@@@@@@**   
**In the pool.**   
**Sally: Had enough yet?**   
**Duo: Yeah, could one of you help me redo my hair?**   
**Relena: I'll do it. This was my idea.**   
**Dorothy: I'm gonna go help Quatre catch your girl.**   
**Sally: Me too.**   
**Duo: While you're over there see who wants to play truth or dare.**   
**Sally: Roger that!**   
**Cathy: I may as well help with the braid.**   
**Duo: Come on ladies*he led the way to the bathroom***   
**@@@@@@@@@**   
**Everyone is sitting down in a circle. They had drawn straws to see who would go first and Hilde won.**   
**Hilde: Duo, truth or dare.**   
**Duo: Truth.**   
**Hilde:What was all that laughing from...**   
**DING! DONG!**   
**Duo was saved the second time that day by the doorbell.**   
**Duo: Lady Une, Mariemaia, what are doing here at ten at night?**   
**Une: We were looking for Sally, WuFei, Zechs, and Noin. We heard them mention a party here so we decided to bring their pay checks here. Can we come in?**   
**Duo: Not without an invitation.**   
**Mariemaia: We brought a pizza.**   
**Duo: Close enough.*he shows them where everyone is* Let me put that in the oven to warm up.*he leaves for the kitchen***   
**Cathy: We were playing truth or dare.**   
**Une: Who's turn?**   
**Relena: Hilde asked Duo, and he picked truth. Oh, look he's back.**   
**Hilde: Anywayz, what was all that laughing from the bathroom?**   
**Duo: You really, really, really want to know?*he said it like a little kid***   
**Hidle: Yes, I do.**   
**Duo: Well if you must know, while Cathy and Relena did my braid I was flirting with them.**   
**Hilde: I knew it! I just knew it!**   
**Duo: Calm down. My turn! Trowa truth or dare?**   
**Trowa: Dare.**   
**Duo: I hoped you'd pick that. I, dare you, to kiss Relena for a whole minute.**   
**Trowa: Okay.*man,he was nervous***   
**Relena: *blushing a bright crimson***   
**Others:... 5,4,3,2,1. Time's up.**   
**Trowa: Mariemaia, truth or dare?**   
**Mariemaia: Dare.**   
**Trowa: *leans over and whispers in her ear***   
**Mariemaia: Sure.*she stands up and starts to sing* WuFei issssss a stupid, weak, ugly, and a very, very, very, very, very, very bad and dishonorable mmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!**   
**WuFei: *scowls at the others giggling* You little Ditzy Twerp.**   
**Mariemaia: Just for that, WuFei truth or dare?**   
**WuFei: Truth.**   
**Mariemaia: So, WuFei, do like a girl? This is an oath remember.**   
**WuFei: *turning red with embarassment and anger* Yes.**   
**Sally: I wonder who the lucky girl is. A preventer such as a certain partner maybe. (you get the idea)**   
**WuFei: Truth or dare, Zechs?**   
**Zechs: Truth.**   
**WuFei: Do you have a stuffed animal named Fluffykins?**   
**Zechs: Noin, did you tell!?**   
**Noin: Of course not! Pick somebody already.**   
**Zechs: Since you're so anxious. Truth or dare?**   
**Noin: Dare.**   
**Zechs: Would you say yes if I proposed?**   
**Noin: Sure I would. Why?**   
**Zechs: I'll have to get a ring and a minister then.**   
**Noin: Lets finish the night first. I pick Heero.**   
**Heero: Dare.**   
**Noin: I dare you to do the chicken dance while singing Mamma Mia to Lady Une.**   
**Heero: Oh, man.**   
**All: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**   
**Heero: Cathy, truth or dare?**   
**Cathy: Truth.**   
**Heero: Did you like it when Duo was flirting with you?**   
**Cathy: I have to admit I liked it alot.**   
**Girls: OOOOOOOOOOOO!**   
**Hilde: HMPH!!!!!**   
**Cathy: Quatre, which one do want?**   
**Quatre: Dare.**   
**Cathy: I dare you to * whispers something***   
**Quatre: I'll be brave. Oh, Dorothy, come here.*as soon as she gets close he slaps her***   
**Dorothy: Idiotic mouse of a man!!!!**   
**Quatre: Ummm...Truth or dare?**   
**Dorothy: Dare, of course.**   
**Quatre: I can't think of anything so make something up.**   
**Dorothy: If you say so.*almost before she finished she was pinning him to the ground kissing him***   
**Duo: You go girl!**   
**Hilde: Why don't you flirt with her too!!!?**   
**Duo: Oh, be quiet!**   
**All: Shut up both of you!!!!!!!!!**   
**Dorothy: Miss Relena, truth or dare?**   
**Relena: Dare.*she had been taking lessons from Dorothy on how to be mysterious and was now using them***   
**Dorothy: I have the perfect one. Excuse us for a minute.**   
**Zechs: I'm gonna kill her if this isn't appropriate for my sister.**   
**Noin: Relax Relena wouldn't do anything like that.**   
**Zechs: Just like you didn't tell about the stuffed animal.**   
**Duo: Honestly, what is so bad about that toy?**   
**Hilde: Trying to patch them up but not us? That is so like you.**   
**Everyone gets into a full blown arguement.**   
**Dorothy: QQQQQUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEETTTTTTT!!!!**   
**Thank you. Presenting Miss Relena whatever last name you want to use.**   
**Relena: *walks in wearing a black and silver satin dress. she walks up to Trowa and pulls him up to dance. after they dance she kisses him***   
**Sally: I wish I could do that to certain man here.**   
**Hilde: Probably Duo.**   
**Duo: Not again.**   
**Relena: Lady Une, truth or dare?**   
**Une: Truth, please.**   
**Relena: Do you miss OZ?**   
**Une: Once in a while.**   
**Zechs: I know what you mean.**   
**Noin: Me too.**   
**Une: Sally, pick one.**   
**Sally: Truth.**   
**Une: Who was the guy you said that statement about before?**   
**Sally: Don't you know? WuFei.**   
**Une: We knew; he apparently didn't.**   
**Quatre: He is blushing big time.**   
**Sally: Well, Hilde, you're left.**   
**Hilde: Dare.**   
**Sally: I dare you to.* yet anothered whisper***   
**Hilde:*starts flirting with Duo***   
**Duo: Thanks, Sal.**   
**Sally: Any time.**   
**Hilde: I dare the author to show their face!**   
**Son-Relena: *appears in a flash of light* Hiya gang!**   
**WuFei: It's a weak little girl who's been bashing me!**   
**Sally: Thirteen isn't little, WuFei.**   
**Dorothy: So how much sugar did you need to write this fic?**   
**Son-Relena: Believe it or not: none. Sugar is just a luxury to me. I'm crazy on my own. Musics helps get me in the mood though.**   
**WuFei: Figures, about the her being crazy.**   
**Son-Relena: I' d watch your tone.**   
**WuFei: You're not my mother.**   
**Sally: She is the author.**   
**Son-Relena: You have no idea of the torture I could put you through. *I snap my fingers and he's dressed as Barney in a tutu***   
**Relena: Hey, author! The rest of us liked the story.**   
**Son-Relena: Well, then all of you get a wish, except WuFei.**   
**WuFei: *just glares***   
**Duo: Let's eat that pizza already!**   
**Dorothy: For once I agree with you.**   


* * *

  
In case you're wondering here's the wishes:   
Heero: Sledge hammer (to give everyone amnesia so they wouldn' t remember his dance)   
Duo: New Furby toy   
Trowa: Date with Relena (what a kiss)   
Quatre: Muscles   
Relena: Satin dresses (she really liked Dorothy's)   
Hilde: New boyfriend (who doesn't flirt with friends)   
Cathy: Asprin (man what a headache)   
Dorothy: WuFei doll with his barney costume   
Sally: WuFei to lighten up.   
All will be granted in the sequel: Silliness Is Sane.

* * *

  
**_Disclaimer: it's sad that only rich people own GW._**   
**_Claimer: I however own me and that Barney ballet costume and mutant furby._**   
**_R&R if you have a heart._**   
**_Sorry if I offended anyone._**   
**_Son-Relena ($:_**   


  


  



End file.
